


蚊子

by cuttlefishM



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishM/pseuds/cuttlefishM
Summary: Diana被蚊子叮了





	蚊子

Diana发觉自己有点儿不对劲，事实上，是伴随着天气转热开始的。亚马逊公主平时光滑得像绸缎一样的蜜色皮肤，时不时冒出一些斑斑点点的红色印子，如果不去管它，一会儿就会肿起一块，痒痒的让人不住去挠它。从前Diana身上从来没有这样的印子，那些红点点没有规律可循，可能在任何时间出现在任何地方，经常Diana一觉醒来，就发觉胳膊痒痒的，身上已经肿起了好几块。  
奇怪。  
Diana苦恼的摇晃着小腿，坐在雪糕店里吃她那杯堆满了巧克力豆、棉花糖和曲奇的草莓巧克力圣代。最近越来越多的人叫她神奇女侠，每当她穿着战甲出现，人们都会很快的聚集起来、窃窃私语，这给她的出行计划造成了相当大的困扰。现在依然是这样，当她径直走进这家雪糕店，店主花了三分钟才从目光僵直语无伦次的状态缓过来，等她拿着属于自己的那份圣代坐下，店里坐满了压低声音说话的人，店外也有不在少数的人透过玻璃向她张望。  
“看，那是神奇女侠。”  
她其实听得清他们说的每一句话，显然每个人都很惊异，“神奇女侠”也要吃冰淇淋。这让Diana觉得挺有趣，同时也有些困扰，但现在她没有经历去思考更多，那些红点点又出现了，在她大腿没有被战靴覆盖的地方，腿弯和大腿上冒出来，痒痒的非常难受，难受得让嘴里的冰淇淋都变得不那么美味了。  
会是魔法吗？Diana回忆了一下最近接触到的魔法，没有，她也没有听说过什么魔法只会让人痒痒，没有其他什么作用。或许她是生病了，Diana想，她从未生过病，天堂岛上也没有疾病这种东西，但她知道人类会生病——Steve前一阵子就病过一次，额头发烫脸颊泛红，不停的咳嗽，一整天都昏昏沉沉的没有精神。Diana觉得Steve带着鼻音的声音和泛着水光的蓝眼睛都特别可爱，但是她不喜欢看见他难受的样子，所以，她也决定不喜欢生病。问题是，她现在和Steve的“生病”一点也不像，她不困，嗓音和体温都很正常，只有那些红点点偶尔冒出来，过了一会儿不去管它，又会消失不见。  
Diana希望这不是一个警示，在天堂岛的古籍里，神偶尔会利用信徒的身体传达一些无法言明的信息。她皱着眉头，搅拌着碗底最后一点已经融成了水的雪糕，如果有这个可能，她需要告诉Steve、Etta和Barbara，她需要一点来自于朋友的建议。神奇女侠站起身，在桌面上留了几刀消费（她越发熟练了），她整了整腰间的套索和背后的宝剑，推开门。围在冰淇淋店外人们哗的一下推开了，自发给她空出了一条路，“神奇女侠”“是神奇女侠”，Diana站在表情各异的人群中间冲他们微笑点头，还有样学样的朝他们挥了挥手，然后一跃而起往华盛顿飞去。

看见一身战甲全副武装的亚马逊公主，从窗外飞进来的时候，Steve下意识觉得出了什么大事。他在尝试克制住自己因为看见对方而流露出过了头的喜悦之前，就准备好了自己的佩枪，“天使？”  
Steve小心的收敛起不住上扬的嘴角，“出了什么事吗？”  
然后他很快意识到Diana的脸上没有陷入战斗时的神情。是的，他很熟悉这个，在他想办法让Diana在华盛顿安顿下来之前，她已经以各种方式在各个地方为自己创造了很多战斗环境。她现在的表情介于困惑和疑虑之间，这个表情也经常出现，一般是在她看见了人类社会那些难以解释的科技产品的时候。电视、空调、冰箱，Steve抛下山一样的文书工作带Diana看了好几场电影，还去了一趟游乐园，只是为了看她从新奇又疑惑的表情——美丽的眼睛瞪得大大的，发出轻轻的吸气声，然后小心翼翼的伸出手，试图摸一摸一切她不熟悉的东西。只是她现在的表情更苦恼一些，应该说上次Diana脸上出现过最接近的表情，是在他被无孔不入的感冒病毒击倒的时候。  
“Diana，天使，”这一次他放缓了声音，同时也放送了扣在枪上的手，“出了什么事。”  
“我…不知道。”Diana少有的连声音都变得迟疑不定，她不安的走动了几步，“最近我身上出现了一些奇怪的征兆，我怀疑这是一个警告。”  
Diana来到了Steve身旁，她抬起腿，金红相间的战靴包裹着女战神修长的腿。Steve刚舍得把视线扯开，就看到Diana作势就要去掀她本来就已经短得可怜的裙子。  
“哇哦。”Steve差点大喊出来，他飞快的压住Diana的手，扫了一眼玻璃门。他的办公室正对着外面是一条走廊，但他还是担心刚好有人经过，看到Diana如此不羁的动作。  
Diana看着他，这会儿她眼中带着一点笑意，似乎是Steve手忙脚乱的样子取悦了她，“你真的非常害羞，Steve。”她空出来的那只手在Steve的脸上磨蹭了一下，可怜的人类脸颊立刻有了红色加深的趋势，“但是你不愿意看我的大腿，要怎么看到那些征兆呢？”  
Steve瞪着她，“征兆。”他还没缓过来，“你是说，在你的大腿上…”这得是多流氓的征兆，他用力的压住了存在嗓眼里的这句话。  
“也不是每时每刻。”Diana说，她指了指膝盖上方，“现在这儿也有了。”  
Steve用他飞行员的视力努力的看，Diana的肤色偏深泛着迷人的光泽，他努力清空自己的思想，去观察所谓的征兆，“唔…我不觉得我看见…你被蚊子咬了，要来点驱蚊药吗？”  
“蚊子？”Diana看着他，重复这个陌生的词，“‘蚊子’是什么。”  
Steve噎了一下，“你不知道…哦，天堂岛没有蚊子。”他艰难的挠了一下他的金毛，“嗯…是一种昆虫，会飞的、小小的黑色虫子，夏天特别多，挺烦人的，被叮一下特别痒。”  
Diana瞪大眼睛，她又指了指腿上那一块小小的红肿，“你是说…这样，是被昆虫‘蚊子’叮了。”  
“没错，你…”然后Steve把所有的事情串了起来，他笑了起来，“哦，是的，这就是你说的征兆？别担心，Diana，你只是被蚊子叮了，涂点药就不会痒了。”  
他从柜子里摸出一小瓶无色液体，示意Diana把被叮咬的地方指给他看。带着奇异味道的液体一沾上去，就带来了一点凉凉的感觉，果然红肿的地方就不那么痒了。  
“这里，再上去一点儿。”Diana把裙子向上提了提，小声说。  
Steve用心的给她喷上药水。他可能有点用心过头，因为门口有人这件事情他们都是在David的文件砸上地板才发现的。  
“我见鬼的上帝舅母。”David说，“Steve，你，神奇女侠。”他好像突然忘记了把单词连成句子的能力，一千种表情和神态在他脸上挤成一团，然后这个显然大风大浪经历的不够的黑人小哥，把文件搁在地上头也不回的跑开了。  
Steve听见他走出了大概十步远的距离，然后大嗓门再也憋不住了，“我操，没想到Steve是这样的Steve！神奇女侠在他办公室！”一片死寂中David的声音几乎能够带出回音，“他在摸神奇女侠的腿！！”顿时外面的集体办公室像被投进一枚炸弹一样陷入一片哗然。  
这样的小队可能要完。  
Diana的心态倒是很好，她显然已经习惯自己走到哪里都会带来一些无意义的尖叫。幸好她几乎不明白这些尖叫里面也有各种不同的意思，Steve头疼的想，一会儿送走了Diana他可能要花掉剩下半天的时间，解释他和神奇女侠并没有大白天公然不可描述，他们甚至还没有确定情侣关系。  
“谢谢你，Steve，这些药水很有用。”Diana笑容明媚，她开心的搂过Steve的肩膀。  
靠得太近了，Steve差点没拿住手上的止痒驱蚊水，在他还反应过来之前，嘴角一软，于是他剩余的注意力就被拉进了两片红唇里。  
“别忘了今晚一起吃晚饭。”Diana用力的抱了晕乎乎的Steve一下，然后从她飞进来的窗户又钻了出去。  
得再跟她强调一下亲吻不能这么随意。Steve想着，思绪已经飞向了几个小时后的晚餐，他得赶紧表白了说真的。

PS：十五分钟后重温了一遍晚餐计划，并准备好了一套解释说辞的Trevor上尉走出办公室，感受到了来自队员们的八卦热情——如果他交不出一个满意的答案，他怀疑这帮家伙可以用视线就把他吞了。在他拼命解释但没有人相信的第十分钟，好心的Etta给他递了一面化妆镜。  
Oh shit  
Steve看着镜子里，自己印这鲜红的唇印的嘴角，知道这下这辈子都解释不清了。  
在蚊子的围攻下打出的END


End file.
